


Lazy Saturday

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz ad Casey's Saturday morning is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SVU belongs to NBC Universal and Dick Wolf.

Liz looked up from her work for a moment to ponder whether she was still hearing the shower. Casey had come back from her Saturday softball practice a quarter of an hour ago, had gone directly to shower, and was still in there. She realized too that the light slanting through the blinds had moved to warm on her bare arms; it only seemed like a moment ago that it was falling on the floor. She generally allowed herself to sleep later on Saturdays, but Casey's attempts to get ready for practice quietly always left Liz awake. She had gotten accustomed to rising after Casey to do work in her home office. It's warm mahogany and blue tones generally provided a place of clarity for her—when Casey's work wasn't strewn about.

She had just given up the idea of having the shower free within the next half hour when Casey's phone began to vibrate. Liz flipped it open without looking at the screen; she was guessing that SVU needed something.

"Hello."

There was a pause on the other line, then a voice snapped, "Who is this?"

"This is Liz Donnelly; who the hell is this?" Liz snapped back.

"Well, I suppose you're must be Casey's secretary; it's high time she got one, but a little more tact should have been a job requirement. Be a dear, and take a message for me."

Liz unconsciously raised her eyebrows. "This is Casey's cell, it's ten-thirty on a Saturday morning, and she does not and is not likely to ever have a secretary."

"This is Tanner Novak, and I would like to know why Liz Donnelly," she sounded as if she spat Liz's name out, "is answering my daughter's phone."

"Then, perhaps you should ask your daughter," Liz replied before flipping the phone shut. She was not surprised to hear Casey coming down the hall, even less surprised when the redhead appeared in the doorway completely naked and toweling her hair.

"SVU call?" Casey asked, nodding her head toward her phone.

Liz smirked as she sauntered over; she cupped one hand over Casey's breast and flicked the nipple back and forth with her thumb.

"It was your mother," she said into Casey's ear before handing her the phone and walking away.

Liz could hear Casey following her; she had every intention of showering, but she stretched out on the still unmade bed, knowing that Casey would end up beside her.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Casey whispered, siding up to Liz and nibbling on her earlobe before kissing down her jaw line. "I'll call her later."

Liz put her hand on Casey's chest. "No, you had better call her now."

Casey let out a deep sigh as she fell onto her back. She laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment before flipping her phone open and slowly pressing the numbers.

"Mom it's Casey. I…"

"Well, it is about time." Even Liz could hear Tanner's voice. "Really, Casey, what's gotten into you? Letting strange women answer your phone…for God's sake! I've been standing outside of your apartment for fifteen minutes. Where the hell are you?"

Casey sat up. "You're what? Mother, why didn't you tell me you were coming into the city today?"

"Oh, do I need to clear my schedule with you now? You haven't answered my question yet."

"Maybe if you would have let me know you were going to drop by, I'd be at home, you wouldn't be standing there, and a strange woman wouldn't have answered my phone!" She threw up her free hand in a gesture of helplessness in response to Liz's raised eyebrow.

"Do not snap at me, Casey."

"Mom!"

"Since I have somewhere to be, where are we having lunch? I have to make sure my only daughter is not neglecting herself. And you can explain about this strange woman—better yet, bring her with you."

"No! Mom, I can't just drop everything for you…especially when you just show up on my doorstep without warning. I have stuff to do today."

"Nonsense, you have to eat, and you are going to do it with me. I don't want to hear any excuses, Casey."

Liz rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She had no desire to hear any more of the conversation, but even from the shower, she could still hear Casey's voice getting shrill.

*****

Cambodian would have been Casey's last choice. She did not like it—in fact, no one in her family did, except her mother. She had argued against it, but that had been useless from the beginning. Now, her mother was ordering for her as she used her straw in an attempt to spear the lemon that was floating in her glass of water.

"It's a lemon, Casey, and you're in public. You know better."

"Yes, Mother," Casey grumbled as she threw her straw into the water.

Tanner sipped her tea. "It's more than obvious that you don't want to be here; you didn't have to come, you know."

Casey could not help but gape. Raising her eyebrows, she took several shallow breaths before giving up trying to say anything. She had almost composed herself again when she felt a hand on the back of her chair.

"I hope I'm not too late."

"Liz." Casey turned around. "I thought…"

Liz rounded the chair and sat next to the redhead. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Liz Donnelly," Casey began, "Tanner Novak. Mom, Liz is my…"

"Oh, yes, that woman who answered the phone. Now, tell me, Liz, what exactly do you do?"

"I'm the DA's bureau chief for Manhattan." Liz tone was flat, and she was more involved in getting a waiter's attention.

"Really, I would think Casey might try to branch out when it comes to her friends."

Casey, who had resumed trying to spear her lemon, gasped. "Mother!" She glared at Tanner while Liz ordered her lunch.

"You see, Liz, I'm only looking out for my daughter's wellbeing. She's been in the city for so long, and she seems to have a lack of friends. It doesn't surprise me that the two of you work together—Casey was never one for going out of her way to meet people."

"I interned under Liz in undergrad, Mom, Remember?" Casey said before Liz could answer.

"Please, Casey. How can you expect me to remember something so trivial? And if you were her intern, what was she doing answering your phone on a Saturday morning?"

"Actually, Mrs. Novak, I'm not entirely sure it's your business to know why I was answering Casey's phone, particularly since we have been together for four months, and you can't seem to be bothered to know who your daughter is sleeping with."

Casey blushed furiously. "Christ, Liz…" she began, trailing into silence at looks from both her mother and Donnelly.

"Well, she had to know eventually,. Casey," Liz said.

Tanner sat down her tea and stood. "Perhaps, Casey, when you and your friend learn to be more polite we can have lunch again." She casually laid two bills on the table before walking away.

"Shit," Casey muttered as she pushed her chair away from the table.

Liz held up her hand. "There is absolutely no sense in following her; you are not a child."

Casey sighed deeply before slumping into her chair. She had resumed trying to spear the lemon in her half-empty glass of water before catching Liz's half smile. The absurdity of the situation led her to laugh.

"I need a cheeseburger."


End file.
